A Christmas Beginning
by majsmom
Summary: This is my 2019 TDBM Secret Santa entry. We're fresh off The Blake Mysteries which officially introduced Matthew Lawson and Alice Harvey as a couple. Because of the passage of time, we really don't get to see their relationship develop. This fic explores how it could have happened.


**A Christmas Beginning**

"Get it together, mate," Matthew muttered into the silence of the car as he glanced at the door across the street, "It's just dinner with a friend."

He snorted at the lie and, fishing a crumbled handkerchief from his pocket, dabbed the perspiration from his forehead. Clearly, tonight was more than a simple dinner with a friend. In fact, he was quite sure this was the most bloody complicated meal he would ever share. There was no missing the significance of the date. It was Christmas Eve, a special time for loved ones and friends, and he was dining alone with Alice Harvey at her home. He eyed his passenger seat where a bottle decorated with a bow sat beside a gift-wrapped box and questioned whether he should even bring it inside. What would she be expecting of him.

The shift in their relationship had happened gradually - maybe it started at Lucien and Jean's wedding or perhaps it was even before that - but Matthew knew that he thought of Alice as more than a colleague or a friend. Often, he found himself finding excuses to seek her out during lulls in the day. Her quick wit, independent nature and unconventional view of the world was refreshing and so unlike most of the women in his past. He felt she enjoyed his company too or, at least, he hoped she did.

Lucien was no help on the matter. When Matthew dared to broach the subject with him, he laughed and merely told him to just ask her how she felt.

"She's not a lioness, she won't bite," Lucien had chuckled before clapping him on the back.

But direct wasn't quite his style and he didn't want to risk the embarrassment, so he had patiently waited for a sign. The moment came a few days later as he and Alice stood in the surgery with a body between them and a mystery to solve.

A dinner invitation had tripped from her tongue lightly and it lay between them for several seconds while Matthew determined if it was issued in earnest.

"I am quite serious," she had said as she continued to catalogue injuries. "I don't just bandy dinner invitations about. Will you come?"

"Of course," he responded as he nonchalantly flipped a page in his notebook. Her stories of her unsuccessful culinary exploits sprang to his mind as he watched the progress of her methodical examination.

"Well, that's settled." With a slight smile, she turned the discussion back to the subject at hand.

Alice observed him from the lounge window and worried her lip. He had mopped his forehead several times now and the uncertainty in his eyes as he glanced up the walk confirmed his discomfort. Matthew Lawson's nervousness emanated from him in slow undulating waves. But what had he to fear? She had invited him to dinner, which although expedient, was not traditionally how invitations went. The risk was hers.

Alice twitched the curtains back in place and pondered the situation as it stood. Chief Superintendent Lawson that commanded the station was quite different than the man currently parked in front of her door. His clearly had its self-assuredness clearly had its limits.

Peeking out again, she reflected on her conversation with Lucien a few days prior while they sat side by side pouring over a tissue sample when she first broached the subject.

"I've invited Matthew to dinner on Christmas Eve," she blurted out and made a quick note on the pad beside.

"Well, that sounds promising - but who is going to cook it?" he responded absently and then cringed at the thoughtlessness of his words.

\

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" he stammered looking guiltily at his friend.

Alice chuckled and turned her attention back to her notes. "I know exactly what you meant, and I take no offense. I admit, my cooking was less than edible but I have improved tremendously. Jean has been helping me," she admitted conspiratorially.

"Well if that is the case, dinner is sure to be a success," he said as he relinquished his place in front of the microscope, "It's about time someone moved this train forward."

"Yes, someone must," she resolved and moved quickly from the window to the door.

Matthew, his packages in hand, was startled by the sight of Alice striding down the front walk. He swallowed recognizing the determination in her gaze and appreciating the graceful sway of her hips.

"Matthew Lawson, do you plan on sitting out here the entire night? Dinner is getting cold," she stated firmly before turning on her heel and stalking back to the house.

The familiarity of Alice's commanding tone melted his remaining anxiety. Matthew squared his shoulders and headed inside. Pleasant aromas greeted him upon entering the house, which was modestly decorated for the holiday. A simple tree stood in the corner and he placed his gift beneath, noting the simple feminine touches in the room.

Alice waited patiently for him in the dining room, a self-satisfied grin on her face.

"I didn't burn a thing," she quipped before ushering him into a seat. The table was laden with simple holiday fare and Matthew was surprised to notice that quite a few of his favorites were among the lot.

"I can see. It all looks lovely. Thank you for inviting me," he said simply.

Alice blushed slightly and took the seat across from him.

They settled in for a companionable meal, their previous discomfort replaced with conversation and laughter. Alice basked in the success of her hosting endeavor relishing the compliments and Matthew's obvious enjoyment of the meal. Her excitement was infectious, and Matthew found he was enjoying himself immensely, so much so that he didn't notice the passage of time.

It was quite late when he announced that he would her with the clearing up and, grabbing the towel for her hand, preceded to tackle the dishes. He moved efficiently through the pile, punctuating his efforts with tales of his childhood holidays. Although happier than her own, she could pick out the similarities and found herself wishing she had known him as a boy.

"This has been lovely," she commented as he handed her the last glass, "I don't often have dinner guests." She felt Matthew's gaze upon her as she placed the glass on the shelf, folded the tea towel and turned to face him.

"Sharing dinner with you was special to me," she explained and turned to meet Matthew's gaze.

Matthew paused for a moment, taking in the meaning of her words before offering his own measured response.

"Same here," he muttered shifting his eyes slightly, "All of our time together feels special to me." 

"That's good to know," she replied a note of excitement in her voice. A light blush stained her cheek and, closing the distance between them, she kissed him hesitantly on the cheek. Alice drew back, a small part of her cringing at the leap she had just taken, as she waited for his response.

Matthew mapped the emotions that played across her face, the tension of her jaw, the worry in her eyes. Grasping her hands, he pulled her to him and captured her relieved sigh in his kiss. The intoxicating softness of her lips drew him forward until their bodies touched, his hands caressing her face lovingly.

They stood that way for some time enfolded in each other's arms, reveling in the sensation of shared breathes and warm skin, neither wishing to lose the magic of the moment. There would be time later for explanations and plans. For the moment, it was only necessary to enjoy this special moment.


End file.
